Elrond's Orders
by Dannie1
Summary: It is the way of Taraanca and Company and how they came along and all in the story Unknown Rider, Uknown Desires


You should read Unknown Rider, Unknown Desires firstest!   
  
Chapter one: The First Leave  
  
The little Rivendell elves sang lightly as they ran around Rivendell to see off the Fellowship of the ring. They weren't really that old, for they were children. Elrond was at his perch way up in his kingdom, looking down to see the fellowship wander away from his palace. //I could not let my people be hurt by the Ring// Elrond thought. The Ring was powerful and would not be able to withstand two armies so he was forced to send a fellowship off to Mordor to put the ring back where it was forged soon long away. //It was for the best…//  
  
Rivendell was a great land I see  
  
When once it was free  
  
Away from evil and so on  
  
The One Ring came and went  
  
To Mordor where it was sent  
  
Away from our Rivendell  
  
To keep us safe from fires of hell  
  
Elrond looked upon Rivendell at the waterfall and all what was around. The fellowship left a half an hour ago from the counsel meeting. He was worried for he could not let a fellow elf get hurt especially Legolas. Legolas was a prince of Mirkwood, thus meaning they were royal blood. Legolas' father was a friend with Elrond and the Elven king knew he could not let one die. His servant stood besides him, waiting for any orders.  
  
"Aduulmaion, call for Taraanca and her company," Elrond ordered finally after twenty moments to think. He knew what he must do. Taraanca was a wood elf in Mirkwood that stayed around Legolas sometimes and companied Aragorn once on a journey. She was a good swordsmen and archer. //She is perfect for this// he thought over and over again. Aduulmaion left on a white horse to Mirkwood, which wasn't really a rudimentary trip. His mind was filled with thoughts. He didn't want to the prince of Mirkwood to die nor did neither Arwen nor the elves of Mirkwood.  
  
Soon enough, the wood elf and company showed up on white horses. Elrond was grateful to see them arrive from his perch. Aduulmaion finally came up the staircase to where the elven king was.  
  
"Greetings Taraanca. You have grown haven't you?" Elrond greeted. Taraanca was now around Legolas' age, and acted as young as him. She was an unusual elf, for she had neon green eyes and a honey orange hair color- that was quite queer for elve's hair colour to be. Her skin was quite darker then Elrond but nearly as fair.  
  
"What do you request me for?" She questioned right away. The company she had was Sirithkanowen, an archer from Rivendell, Sirithkanowen's twin sister, Enedtincoied who was great with medicines, Lintemel the Mountain elf and Lintemel's older sister, Himkaliel. He head bowed as well as her company's to honor the king.  
  
"I want you to follow your Prince, Legolas. He is in the fellowship of the Ring and he needs to be watched. I know you are a brave elven woman who can do this for me, for I know you do not want your Prince dead what-not." Taraanca looked at Elrond closely. He was quite serious with her.  
  
"When do I leave?" She questioned. Elrond gave her only but a mere smile at her.  
  
"When would you like to see your prince?" He questioned her. For some time now, the elven king grew to know the unusual elf named Taraanca on how she felt and acted. He knew that Taraanca liked the Prince of Mirkwood fondly. The reaction Taraanca gave was a blush.  
  
"In a hour or so. I will dress like a Ringwraith but have the armour of Elves hidden under to shield me. I will keep the fellowship safe." With that, she mentally vowed she would not let anything happen to Legolas that she could not fix.  
  
"You are dismissed." Elrond said finally. Taraanca and company went to a room to discuss the matter Taraanca just got involved with.  
  
"Taraanca! We won't let you go alone!" Protested Lintemel. She was really close with Taraanca for they were like sisters in her mind. Her red eyes saddened, as Taraanca did not speak.  
  
"Lintemel, Prince Legolas is my prince in my home. I don't want him to be hurt without my aid. Understand this," Taraanca replied. Sirithkanowen looked at Lintemel's sad look. She was upset.  
  
"Then let us follow you to help you. It will be better for you and benefit on anyone's grief to be away from our friend," Enedtincoied said to Taraanca. Taraanca looked up to star at Enedtincoied.  
  
"I don't want you guys to be hurt. All of you mean to much to me," protested the wood elf. Himkaliel did not speak to protest. She needed not to; for they know she was the eldest and wisest in the company.  
  
"Fine! Let's ask Himkaliel. She is wiser then all of us! Just stop arguing," Sirithkanowen said. She was sick of arguing, for she hated to hear people argue.  
  
"Fine," Taraanca murmured. She turned her head to look at Himkaliel with her neon green eyes. "All right Himkaliel, what should we do? Should the rest of the company stay and wait for me in Rivendell or come along?" Himkaliel looked at the wood elf with her dark red eyes. Her blonde hair was tied back but the bangs strayed in front of her eyes.  
  
"I say the company should go. For your and the fellowship's protection," Himkaliel said finally and firmly. Taraanca sighed deeply. She did not want her friends to be hurt even though they all have been on adventures all the way to Mordor before but still, they were in greater danger this time.  
  
"Fine. The Twin River sisters will go as two twin elves in their tweens as Hobbits call it tomorrow. I will go tonight. The Mountain elves will go in two days after the River twins. We don't want to scare the fellowship. I won't show my face to Legolas till I'm ready. I will meet you guys every night. I will call you with a song…" Slowly she sung a song her grandmother taught her so long ago.  
  
Come little elves come little elves  
  
Your friend wants you here  
  
Come little elves come little elves  
  
River Twins do not fear  
  
Its only I, your Wood Elf  
  
Come little elves come little elves  
  
Your friend wants you here  
  
"You got it?" The company nodded. Taraanca slowly undressed herself with leaving only a short shirt and some shorts. She put on armour of her people then the robes of a Ringwraith. Next her head, she had too long of hair to have. Taraanca sighed and pulled out her dagger. With one swift movement of her dagger, she cut her hair to a reasonable ear length hair. Slowly Taraanca put the hood on. The wood elf was engulfed with the suit she wore but it made since if you were a Ringwraith.  
  
"I will see you all soon," Taraanca said. She hugged them all. Slowly, she walked back to Elrond who had a black horse for her out in the garden, next to the gates.  
  
"They are all in Mirkwood by now. Be careful Taraanca," Elrond said. She bowed and went to the garden. There was a black horse, with a death look on it. She sighed. Taraanca petted the horse a bit to let it get it to know her and then mounted it. She looked back at the home of Elrond and frowned. She hopped on the horse and rode away to Mirkwood, her home land. 


End file.
